


drabble no. 3: harry and louis

by harry



Series: ~drabbles~ [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2011 cuteness, M/M, Tattoos, awjiejiaw;f, larry - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry/pseuds/harry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry's trying to decide what to get for his second tattoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	drabble no. 3: harry and louis

**Author's Note:**

> for the lovely anon who wanted to "drown in 2011 lourry" :):) i hope there's sufficient lourry to drown in but i actually don't want you to die

Harry hit the back button on his phone, the song yet again filling their room. 

"Harry, you've listened to this like fifteen times," Louis groans, wriggling on their bed. "Can't you just make up your mind?" 

"This is a serious thing, Lou," Harry replies, brow furrowed in thought as he reads the lyrics along to the song. "This will be on me for the rest of my life." 

"Which won't be a long one if you don't turn this off," Louis sing-songs. 

"Okay, so I'm stuck between this line from 'Sweet Disposition' - 'won't stop til we surrender', and 'I don't want to lose this feeling'." 

"What's the second one from?" Louis asks, and Harry feels blood rushing to his cheeks.

"'Eternal Flame'," he says, not looking at Louis. 

"By the Bangles?" Louis asks delightedly. 

"Yes." Harry slumps. 

"Oh my god! My boyfriend, macho Harry, a fan of girl group the _Bangles_?" Louis starts cackling. 

"Don't make fun," Harry whines, turning to look at Louis. "Don't be mean." 

"Aw, Haz, you know I'm playing," Louis says, sitting up. "If you want to get the Bangles tattooed on you I won't stop you." 

"You'll only make fun of me for the rest of my life," Harry mumbles. 

"Well, you'd deserve it," Louis points out. "But I like the Temper Trap one better." 

"Why?" Harry challenges. He's like the kid that asks for your opinion and then needs to know the specific reason why it is your opinion and won't take a simple answer. 

"Because it's stronger. Like, we'll never surrender, so we'll never stop. It makes us look like an impenetrable force of steel." 

"You're not impenetrable," Harry says immediately. "You're very easy to penetrate." 

"Oh, haha," Louis says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "So clever, Harry." 

Harry preens. "I know." He pauses, then continues seriously, "But that makes sense. It kind of shows no one can bring us down." 

"Exactly," Louis says. "No matter what, it's me and you against the world." 

"Always," Harry nods. 

They look at each other for a few moments in silence, pondering. They've been dealt an amazing hand, it's true - being formed and signed, recording an album, their first single has exploded, and most of all, they've all got each other. Especially Harry and Louis - Louis' never been a huge believer in things like _fate_ and _destiny_ and _soul mates_ , but if there are such things, he likes to think that he and Harry would always end up together, no matter what. 

But bad comes along with the good. While they were on _X Factor_ , Harry and Louis were relatively out in the open - never confirming, never denying, never finding any trouble about it. Sure, there's the hate that comes with creating a name for yourself, but they'd never really paid attention to it. As soon as they were off the tour, though, ties cut with the show, they were thrust into something they'd never expected nor prepared for - hiding their relationship. It's not that bad, just not being as touchy-feely in public and interviews and the like, but it's still mildly annoying when they get a call from their management team telling them to tone it down. It usually ends in a sulk for both Louis and Harry, but they get over it. 

"When are you getting this tattoo, anyway?" Louis finally asks, breaking the contemplative silence. 

"I don't know." Harry muses, "I need to pick a font and a place though." 

"How about you get it wrapped around your dick like ivy," Louis suggests. Harry throws a dirty sock at his face. 

"I'm thinking near my star," Harry says disdainfully. "So it kind of stands for both forms of us - me and you, and the band." 

"Fine. But you're getting a special tattoo just for me later." 

Harry grins. "Of course, Lou." 

(And if Louis kisses the bandages covering Harry's new ink later that night, and then kisses all over his body, well, that's their business.)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: ofindie  
> twitter: @atlantlc 
> 
> if you liked this, send me some more prompts [here](http://ofindie.tumblr.com/jfc)! i do all ships and genderswap/genderbender/aus pretty much anything you can think of


End file.
